Possession
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: All it took was one wrong move to make Fried learn the hard truth- Laxus is a dragon. Fried belongs to him. Forever. Back story to Fried's and Laxus's relationship in 'What's so Special About Me' and 'What I Love About You'.
1. Prologue

**~Possession~**

**Prologue**

Fried knew about dragons, at least how they written in fairy tales, since he was able to sneak away from his so called parents and learn how to read at the age of five. They were huge, scaly beasts that lived in caves or castles, depending if they had took control over a kingdom. They were often the villains in the stories, and were even more often slain by men in shining armor in a desperate attempt, at least in Fried's young mind, to try and boost their low self esteem and lack of a love life.

His blue eyes would always stare at the old pictures of dragons in flight in the books that would be scattered around him, the turning of pages and the noises from the animals and insects would be the only things that would be heard in the long nights. Little pale hands would trace the wings of the massive creatures and his imagination would imagine what the scales would feel like against his skin. It would be quite the understatement to say that Fried liked dragons; he was absolutely fascinated with them.

Even as he grew older, he learned more and more about the creatures that would be his escape from his home life. But, as he grew more knowledgeable about dragons, he remained unconsciously ignorant to one very simple fact- dragons were some of the most possessive creatures to ever live. Whether it is gold, jewels, land, or even people, once a dragon lays claim they don't ever share with anyone else. If there is a chance that their possessions are in danger of being taken away from them, they will lash out at the danger repeatedly and viciously until the threat is dead.

All it took was one mission for Fried to learn this.

All it took was one wrong move to make Fried learn the hard truth-

Laxus is a dragon. Fried belongs to him.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 1**

_~About Seven Years Ago~_

"Fried, you insolent brat, get back here!"

The thirteen year old boy just pushed his legs to run faster, praying that his father's assistant wouldn't catch him. He didn't want to go back to that house. He didn't want to go back to the place where he was nothing more than a weapon that needs sharpening. He just managed to escape with nothing except for the clothes on his back and an old fencing sword after eight years of carefully planning and memorizing of every nook, cranny, and crack of that damn house.

The chance to be free finally presented itself in the early hours of today, during the period of time when the night guarders handed their posts to the day guarders. While the four minute debrief happened, Fried silently removed the window bars that he had been sawing at for the past couple of months with sharpened pieces of stone and animal bones, and slipped through the small hole in the wall. But, just as he was running through the looming metal gates, his father's assistant- a small man with beady black eyes and a long, sharp nose- caught sight of him and sounded the alarm. And for whatever reason, he decided to chase after Fried himself. _'Probably to win more points with the bastard that's my father' _thought Fried bitterly as he moved through the crowd of shoppers.

Abruptly, the young wizard smack right into a solid wall. Two hands grabbed his arms, and Fried looked up at the man that he ran into and blushed. The man looked only three years older than he was, making the spiky haired blonde in front of him sixteen. Blue eyes stared curiously at him with eyebrows rose and a long lightning shape scar across the left side of a handsome face stretched. Before even more observations could be made, or first words spoken, the voice of Fried's chaser was closer than he would have liked. "Fried!"

The young teen turned his head, since he was still being held by mysterious boy, to stare at the huffing and puffing man behind him. About twenty feet away to be exact. With hate filled eyes, the worn out assistant snarled, "Get over here now. We are going back to the house, and you will be facing serve punishment." A cold shiver ran down Fried's spine, and before he could so much as more a muscle to run, lightning rose up from the stone cobbled streets, light the screaming man like he was part of the light event at a festival. Before Fried could say anything or do anything, one of his hands were encaged by a warm, large hand and he was dragged through the rushing crowd, all who wanted to see what just happened, by his now unnamed savior. At least that's what the confused boy is chalking the young man that was dragging him quite roughly through the loud streets.

"Um, excuse me?" The blonde turned to stare at Fried as they leaped over a couple of fallen barriers, waiting for the green haired boy to continued, "Did you just do that?"

"Yep."

The slightly older mage just confirmed that question but just created another one- why did he just save someone that he didn't know? He certainly didn't seem like that type to do something because it was the "right" thing to do.

"Sir, why did you-"

"Laxus."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Laxus."

"Um, Laxus, why did you just save me?"

"Because I own you."

What?!


	3. Chapter 2

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 2**

_Present Day_

"Fried! Come play with us!" The called for male calmly held up one of the books that were stacked around him behind him, not even flinching or blinking as Bixlow's face slammed into the make shift barrier. "Wahhh, why are you so mean?!"

From behind his cup of tea, Fried, too use to the grown man's antics, replied, "Because you are so childish." The mage, suddenly, was tackled by his fellow guild member. He was somehow resisting the urge to strangle the over grown man child as the guild's laughter bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the halls. Fried roughly shoved Bixlow off his back, dusted off his jacket, and turned back to his books. He went blissfully undisturbed for a few seconds before Evergreen sat across from him and shoved an envelope into his face.

"Here."

Fried looked at the neat cursive of his name on the front and sighed, "It's another love letter, isn't it?" Evergreen nodded, staring at him. The man pushed up his glasses with his index finger and asked, "What?"

"Aren't you going to up it and read it?"

The letter was set aside, placed in between two books, and another sip of green tea was taken. "Nope." Evergreen's raised eyebrow demanded that he explained why. "I have no interest in her, or any of the other girls who have sent me love letters, so reading her letter will be pointless." The grumbled 'you are so cold' went ignored.

Truthfully, it wasn't that he was cold. It's just that Fried saw no point in reading a letter about someone's love for him when he didn't know them at all, let alone love them back. And Fried was already in love with someone, despite the large impossibility of his feelings being returned since the someone in question was none other than the Master's grandson, Laxus. With this kept completely hidden (playing the part of the crazy follower was a surprisingly easy task), Fried has gone through seven long years without slipping that he loves Laxus. It's not as if he wanted the whole guild and Laxus to think he had an obsession with the latter by choice; he just would prefer not to be a source of pity if he was rejected. This was only 10% of the reason why no one, not even Bixlow and Evergreen, knew that he genuinely loves Laxus.

His father's words were the other 90%- _**"No one will ever love you. You are nothing more than dirt on the bottom of my shoe." **_Fried's eyes darken as memories of his father's abuse came crawling into the front of his mind. He knew he shouldn't listen to the bastard, who was now sitting in a prison cell with a three life sentences, none with the chance of patrol. But, even after seven years away from him, that doesn't make the other thirteen years of his life with that bastard automatically go away. Being told that day after day, punch after punch when he turned five, for thirteen years….he really wished he could say that he was use to it. Fried would then be a liar.

Rubbing his eyes, the mage took off his glasses and packed up his books and supplies. "I'm going to go find a job." Evergreen and Bixlow, taking a short pause in whatever argument they were having, looked at him and said, "Make sure you get some bedroom action." Fried frozen mid step and stared behind him at his grinning teammates. The grins widen as the two busted out laughing at Fried's horrified expression. The green haired man blushed furiously and stomped over to the request board, hell bent on finding a job that would get him as far away from the guild as possible for the longest time. He loved Fairy Tail and his guild mates, but they really, really have to stop bringing up the fact that he had no sexual experience at all.

Just as he finished reading a request (something about a family heirloom that was stolen), a sudden "Hey" from his left had him coming face to chest with Laxus. His cheeks, back to being pale white, were tinged pink at how close he was standing to Laxus; a step closer and his face would be buried in the Thunder God's shirt. With his fingers twisting and curling into the straps of his bag, Fried stuttered, "H-Hi."

"Have you found a job yet?" Laxus asked, his posture straight and his hands casually shoved into his pockets. Fried shook his head and said, "Not yet. I was thinking about taking the stolen family heirloom request, though." The small man watched as his dream haunter pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to him, his dark blue eyes watching him as he scanned the paper. Couple of drug dealers escaped from prison, both equally equipped with magic, and each has a 200,000,000 J reward for their capture.

Fried looked up and asked, "Is this the one you are taking?" Laxus nodded, his eyes still watching the shorter man. The green haired mage started to fidget under the intense gaze; he had been under it once before, years ago. The shorter man handed the piece of paper back to his Thunder God, finger trembling and cheeks burning a rival shade of Natsu's hair, and said, his voice slightly shaking, "I-I wish you luck, even though you probably won't need it."

"You're coming with me."

The twenty years old's head shot up and, ignoring the whiplash, stared at Laxus. A moment later, the man somehow composed himself enough to say, "I'll let Evergreen and Bixlow know." Just as he was turning away, a sudden and strong hand wrapped around his hand, halting him. Light blue eyes stared curiously at their hands, which were in the same positions as they were seven years ago- Laxus's much larger hand covering everything but the tips of Fried's fingers, before looking back up at the S-class mage. Laxus's eyes were darker but it wasn't from anger, that much Fried knew.

"Don't. They are smart enough to figure out that we went out on a job together."

And then any possible thoughts that could have been in Fried's head came to screaming halt at that moment. To any other team, the sentence would be normal since it wasn't uncommon for teammates to go on jobs without the whole group. But it was to Fried, simply because he and Laxus had never gone on a job with just the two of them. Fried had gone on jobs with Bixlow or Evergreen or both of them at one point or another, and that was also true in Laxus's case. So this would be the first time since Fried has joined Fairy Tail that he and Laxus would be going on a job. Alone together.

Before he could say something, Laxus let go of his hand and started to walk out of the guild. Among the loud laughter, screaming, and generally chaos that was known as Fairy Tail, Fried, red faced and all, heard Laxus say over one of his broad shoulders, "Meet me at the train station at eight tonight."


	4. Chapter 3

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 3**

To say Fried was nervous was to be saying an understatement. Fried was on the brink of a mental breakdown. This was the first mission he was going to go on with Laxus- _alone_- and a million possible scenes of how this was going to play out and end were running around in his head. He was standing at the loading platform, his backpack down at his feet, a good twenty minutes before he and the Thunder God were suppose to meet. He was standing against one of the stone columns that were about fifteen feet away from the train tracks. People were rushing around him, some leaving, some going, some rushing into a wanting loved one's arms.

Fried watched, with sad eyes, as a little girl runs into her mother's arms as the older woman steps off the train. His mother… would she be proud of the man he has become? Fried didn't know- he couldn't ask her face to face. Memories of his mother started to creep into the corners of his mind. A sudden, heavy hand on his shoulder abruptly ended that train of memories. The short man looked and found himself very close to Laxus, who was looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. A light blush dusted Fried's cheeks as he realized that if he was to take one more step towards Laxus, he would be kissing the blonde.

"Hi, Laxus." Thank God he didn't stutter like he did earlier. "Our train's leaving." And with that, Laxus was walking to the train, Fried having to almost run to keep up with long strides. They took their seats, sitting across from the other, and sat in silence for the first couple of minutes as the train started to move.

"Hey Fried."

The called for man looked up from the book that he was reading (the only one his mother ever had a chance to write and never had the chance to publish). "Yes, Laxus?"

"What were you thinking about on the loading platform?"

Well, that was actually kinda of a startling way to start a conversation. "My mother. Why do you ask?"

"You looked like you were about ready to do a combination of crying and breaking something."

Fried wasn't surprised. Maybe about Laxus noticing, but not about how he looked. Wanting to cry because he missed his mother and wanting to break his father were usually how he felt when he remembered them. And he voiced this to his companion. Laxus didn't seem to shock at the father part (he has met his father and knew from that brief meeting that he was an ass) but seemed curious at the mother part.

"I didn't see your mother at the house. Was she out or something?"

"She died when I was twelve."

Fried watched as Laxus's eyes harden as he pieced together that information with what he knew about Fried's father. "Your old man did killed her." It wasn't a question- he was merely stating a fact. Fried nodded. The blonde cursed under his breath. "Moving on from the part that I really wished your old man was dead, what was your mother like?"

The green haired man thought for a moment and then started, "She was more like an angel, the only really bright spot in my life. She was the one who named and raised me. At night, she would come sleep with me to try and protect me from anything my father had planned. She read stories and sang lullabies to me at night. Her interests and beliefs became my interests and beliefs unsurprisingly. She actually taught me my magic. She was extreme protective of me, kinda like a dragon."

"So why was she with your father?"

"Arranged marriage. And she couldn't divorce him with his name controlling a large part of the underworld. When I was about five, we started a plan to escape. Of course, it took a while before we could draft an idea before the house was so large and we knew that we had to know the whole layout to escape successfully."

"And your father found out?"

Fried shook his head, "No. During one of my "training sessions", he wouldn't stop attacking me even when I down and unable to defend myself. She came in, and they started to argue. Then he…just killed her. Stabbed her in the heart and walked away. I…I was the one that buried her." The mage curled himself into a ball after that, not caring if Laxus would think he was weak.

"What did she look like?" Fried looked up at Laxus, who was leaning forward as if he was about ready to pull Fried in. The smaller man, from a pocket on the inside of his coat, pulled out a slightly torn picture and handed it to his boss.

"I look a lot like her."

"More like you two could be twins. All that is missing is the mole under her eye."

Fried gave a small laugh, took back the picture, and asked, "Do you have any pictures of your mother?" Laxus dug through his backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Fried opened it and stared at the smiling young woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin- needless to say Laxus didn't get any of his looks from his father. "What was she like?"

Laxus shrugged. "She died during labor. Her body wasn't made to give birth. According to the Old Man, she could go from being laid back to a raging bull in a mere seconds if someone pushed her buttons hard enough. My dad was the main target of her anger. Alcohol and a pure hate relationship eventually lead them to have a one night stand that ended with her pregnant with me. He wanted no part, and she was just fine with that. The Old Man stepped up in his place."

"I'm not surprised."

"They weren't either. I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer."

Laxus snorted, "You have been hanging out with Ever too much." Fried held up his hands in surrender. "So was dragons part of your mother's interests?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Remember that one time where a water pipe broke at my place and you let me borrow your coach?"

"Yes, I remember. We planned it on Bixlow."

"I noticed that there was a ton of books that were about dragons."

Fried nervously laughed and said, "I guess I do have quite a few." Good God, why was he starting to feel embarrassed about Laxus noticing his large collection of dragon books? Especially when the blonde had an almost possessive look in his eyes that were staring at him like he wanted to lock Fried away somewhere for himself? Or maybe that was just Fried's imagination taking control.

"Tell me what you know."

The younger man could feel his facial expression change into one of surprise. Laxus leaned back in his seat and said, "Just curious about what you know." Fried, for the rest of train ride, he cited every piece of information that he had read about dragons under Laxus's gaze. If he didn't know better or at least thought better, Fried would say that he was being watched by a very strong, powerful, and possessive dragon that wanted him for itself.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 4**

Sometime after his talk with Laxus, Fried must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew, the mentioned man was shaking him awake. "Come on. We're here." After stretching out his limbs and grabbing his bag, Fried followed the older man out of the train and to a small motel. It pleasant enough- trimmed bushes, mowed grass, freshly painted. The young man walked passed Laxus and, after opening the door for the both of them, walked up the dark wood counter that served as the sign in desk. It was decided long ago that if any of the Raijinshu needed to check in to a motel, that Ever and Fried would be the ones doing the talking. They were only ones that wouldn't traumatize the person at the counter or put them in the hospital if they asked too many questions.

"Why, hello~"

Fried looked up from reading general advertisement that were on the counter to come face to face with a young, maybe nineteen years old, woman. "Hi. I would like a room with two kings, please." The woman, apparently named Meg if the little white rectangle on her shirt was true, leaned forward, her breasts almost popping out of her low cut shirt that probably Lucy wouldn't even dare to wear. Her dark eyes scanned him slowly from head to toe, lust and desire obvious. She gave what she thought was a sexy smile (he thought it looked like she was grimacing) before running a sharp, painted nail down a page on an open binder.

Meg purred, "I'm sorry but we only have a room with one king and a coach. But I'm sure something else could be arranged~" Before Fried could turn around, grab Laxus's arm, and get the hell out before the leering woman could come from behind that God sent barrier and rape him, a large tan arm curled tightly around his shoulder and a voice hissed venomously, "We'll be taking that room, thanks."

The short man looked up and was frozen to where he stood. Laxus's eyes were darker, darker than Natsu's eyes, and staring Meg, who was somehow not detecting the murderous intentions directed at her. From courage and guts or pure stereotypical blonde, Fried wasn't 100% sure but he was going to go with the latter. The arm around Fried tightened, his back now plastered hard against the blonde's chest. Flipping her short, bleach blonde hair, Meg grabbed a key from a board behind her and slid it across the slick wooden top.

Laxus grabbed the key, his eyes never softening and his hold on Fried moving to encage his wrist in a harsh grip. The blonde man signed the check in sheet before pulling Fried out of the building to find their room. Meg winked at Fried and said, her voice lower as if they were about to get intimate, "Let me know if you need _**any**_ help, sweetie~"

A bright, fire colored blush darkened Fried's cheeks and he watched as Laxus looked over sharply over his broad shoulder to send over such a look of pure possessiveness that it made Fried feel, a deep primate way, ….special. And under the dull lights, Laxus's bared teeth looked like… sharp fangs. The blonde's next words nearly dropped Fried to the floor- "Back the fuck off. He's mine."

With that finally set of bitter words, Laxus dragged Fried, none to gently, across the building's parking lot. Their room was the older part of the motel, probably from when the motel first opened. The paint was cracking, but the building otherwise was fine. Laxus pulled Fried to a door in the middle of the walkway outside of the rooms, unlocked the door, and kinda threw Fried roughly into the room. After stumbling for a few moments, Fried watched Laxus roughly throw his bag onto the dark brown coach that was probably too short for him and walk out of the door, saying through (probably) gritted teeth, "Spilt up. Don't fight these bastards."

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

'_I wonder what's with Laxus…' _thought Fried as he navigated through the bustling market street. Starting this mission, Laxus didn't seem very different. Only when Fried went to go get Bixlow and Evergreen did that his normal behavior take a slight turn- the darker eyes, the grip on his hand. The intense glaze before that felt like, now that Fried wasn't under it, Laxus was silently trying to undress him and claim everything he saw and didn't see. At the train station, that strange gleam reappeared. But the gleam seemed like it not only wanted to claim Fried, but also wanted to lock him away somewhere.

Then there was wanted happened at the sign in desk. Dear God, he thought Laxus was going to murder Meg, and completely enjoy it too! And his final biting remark to Meg- it was what he said seven years ago and never explained. Fried shook his head, his brain starting to hurt from trying to piece together a possible theory about Laxus's strange behavior. _'Best to just keep looking for the drug dealers.'_

So far, he has checked three motels, two hotels, and four clubs (the request mentioned that both criminals loves booze and women). And all of them have provided no information about where the two wanted men could be. Suddenly Fried accidently bumped into someone, disturbing his thoughts. A thick hand grabbed his arm and forced him to look at the man he ran into. Fried briefly wondered if he pissed off some higher being as he stared wide eyed at the two overly muscle, too many tattoos, alcohol and cigarette smelling men before him.

Also known as the two fugitive drug dealers.


	6. Chapter 5

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 5**

Fried was freaking out. The two men were each a good foot tall and sixty five pounds heavier than him. The one that was holding him hasn't bothered to loosen up his hold, so there will probably be a bruise later. And should Fried decide to kick, punch, slap, or physical assault the man, there's the high chance that it wouldn't do much except for piss the criminal off. Both were busy scanning him, much in the same way Meg did.

"Hey woman, where are ya goin'?"

Well, at least he knew their intelligence levels weren't the highest. He was hoping that the lack of breasts would sound off an alarm in these two muscle heads, but it seems that the alarm was broken. "I'm actually a man. And I'm going home. I apologize for bumping into you." _'Dear God, please make him let me go so I can get out of here.' _

"Don't be so snappy, sugar. We just want to have a little fun."

And God has apparently decided to not answer the phone today. This isn't the first occasion that he was been mistaken for a woman and then have to correct that (stupid) someone, but it is the first time someone hasn't backed off when he told them or that he wasn't interested or was going home. Fried tried tugging his arm out of the criminal's grip, but it didn't budge. Under normal circumstances, Fried would have written up a Jutsu Shiki or something to make these bastards get the hell away from him. But there were innocent (and curious) bystanders around and, with these two's records with and without the help of magic, Fried won't take the chance of an onlooker getting hurt or killed. So it seems he'll have to try and talk his way out of it. "Please let go of me."

"Don't be like that, baby. We promise we'll be gentle." Said the second man, who was now leering over the first man's shoulder.

And, goddamn it, he wasn't a bloody woman! _**"I beat this femininity look out of you even if it's the last thing you live to see." **__'Thank you Father for one more insecurity.' _thought Fried as he once again tried to tug his arm out of its tight prison. "Please let go of me. I need to get going- someone is waiting for me." Fried wasn't sure if that was true, but it was worth a shot.

"What, you got a lover or somethin'. Honey, we'll make you feel better than they ever could."

Well, aren't they confident little bastards. _'And I highly doubt that, with or without the help of drugs.' _thought Fried angrily. If only he had been paying more attention, then he wouldn't be in this mess. Suddenly, Fried felt heavy. It was if someone froze his magic and made it into pencil lead…. Goddamn it. Fried glared at the smirking bastards from hell and the now abandoned streets. _'I should have used my magic, consequences be damned. Or kicked someone in the crotch.'_

"If ya ain't going with us willingly, than I guess we'll taking ya forcibly." 


	7. Chapter 6

~Possession~

Chapter 6

Fried is, as a rule, not one for violence, understandably if one was to look at his past. But there were times when the quiet man has wanted nothing more than at least wrap his hands around someone's throat and strangle them. And now, as he was pushed, shoved, pulled towards an old factory on the very outskirts of town, was one of those times. The snickering and smirking bastards blocked his magic somehow, and he stupidly left his sword back at the motel. And he couldn't beat them in a fist fight, not by a long shot.

"Get in, bitch."

With that, Fried was roughly shoved (bastards ripped his coat off too) through a rusted door into a small room. There were a couple of piles of molding wood shoved into one corner and two large stream compressor that looked like they still worked in the back and his left hand side. The drug dealers leered at Fried as they started to move towards him. "Sorry bout having to block your magic, darling. We just didn't want you runnin' so I just shot a little bit of my own magic in ya and had it build a wall inside ya. Don't ya worry- it's not lethal. Ya'll be able to use whatever magic you got in a couple of days."

_'Well, at least they answered that question' _thought Fried as he walked backwards, his eyes flickering between the two men. Fried may be a virgin but he knew, for the most part, when someone wanted sex. And these two bastards were making pretty damn obvious that they wanted sex from him. _'Tough luck for them because they aren't getting it!'_

Mentally saying 'fuck it' to pride, he swiftly, with as much strength as he could muster, kicked the closet criminal in the crotch. The man fell, groaning, as his partner came rushing forward to grab Fried. The green haired man head butted the snarling dealer and, after a moment of wondering if the moaning man's skull was made out of concrete, turned the handle valve of the back compressor all the way open. White, hot steam busted through the rusted metal, creating the best distraction Fried could make. He dashed forward, avoiding the man, quickly repeating the same action with the other steam compressor.

Just then, something flew straight through his left shoulder and leg. Biting his lip, Fried ran after catching a glimpse of the knife that was now imbedded in one of the metal pipes, which only let out more of the almost burning white screen. The trail of blood that Fried was creating wasn't helping him much, but he would worry about dealing with it as soon as he bought himself enough time away from the men that were now screaming. "You little fucker! Damn you! How dare you!"

_"Damn you, boy! You do not know your proper place!" _Fried snorted at the memory- kinda funny that those words were rephrased as he was running away, just like he did after being ordered to kill a baby bird that he found when he was twelve. He ran away with it and, luckily it was all healed by the time he was found out, let it free before nearly being beaten six feet down into the dirt. This time, he'll probably be buried six feet under if he didn't think up of something. The factory was built like a large maze, so finding the exit would take some time.

_'If I can stay out of the criminals' grasp until I find it, I should be fine' _thought Fried as he pushed over some large molding crates onto the path, smirking as he heard the dealers cursed but then grimacing when a sharp piece of wood (thankful not rotten) pierced through his right side and a flat piece hit the right side of his forehead. _'For being stupid bastards, they sure do have some good aim.'_

Fried opened and locked a random door, hoping to buy some time. Looking around, he realized he was in the shipping area. It was rather large, like everything else in the factory, and was filled with paper, molding wood, paint, and anything else that was flammable. Fried wasn't sure he wanted to know what the factory made before it shut down, as he stumbled down the steps, for it to need so many things that could catch on fire.

Grabbing hold of a full container of lighter fluid, he popped open the top and started to splash it on everything, excluding himself, within range. He remembered reading the very small footnote at the bottom of the request that the two men were, for whatever reason, scared of fire. Fried was hoping that he could go through with this without getting too badly burned- he enough of a realist to know that he will at least receive some burns.

The wounded man repeated the same action with three more containers, before he heard the only entrance in here being banged on. The criminals finally caught up to Fried, who now grabbed a cigarette lighter and pressed himself into the tightly locked and only rolling door in the room. Fried watched, strangely calm, as the criminals rammed the door open with their shoulders and sprinted down the stairs to stand about ten yards away. They were huffing and puffing, their pink faces down a dull red color. Hate filled eyes stared at the bleeding man, who was use to hate being directed at him. "You fucking bastard. We're going to kill you."

"I would suggest taking a sniff of the air before you come over here" Fried said, his voice collected.

Possibly deciding to humor the targeted man, the two men sniffed the air and their eyes widen noticeably as they recognized the smell. One of them turned to him and hissed, "You wouldn't dare." Fried held up the lighter- yes, he would dare. The other one spoke this time, "Are you insane?! You won't make out of here alive!"

The green haired man shrugged and said, "Ever since I was born, I have been under the threat of death. I grew up with it being life or death. I guess you could say that I'm use to having to walk that thin line."

"You don't care about your own life!"

Again, a shrug and a straight forward reply. "Will there be people who will miss me? Yes. Will they be hurt by my death? Yes. But-" Fried pushed the lighter's button deep into the case, deep enough that the flame still burned brightly after he lifted his finger, "I'm weak enough that I believe my father's constant words to me- I'm not worth much. Never have, never will be." With that, Fried dropped the lighter. Everything lit up in flames. Fried fell to the ground with his back still against the roll up, his head falling against bleeding his shoulder, as he watched the criminals scream and try, for whatever reason, to get through the fire in his direction. _'Aw, I see now. The stairs caught on fire. This is the only other way out. At least there isn't a forest surrounding this place and the town is a good three miles away.' _

Fried started to slip into unconsciousness when there was a sudden, destructive boom. The criminals screamed louder as pieces of drywall and wood flew straight at them. The wounded man's eyes widen as much as they could go, since he was starting to lose too much blood, as he took note of the bright yellow lighting that came snapping in. Helplessly, he watched as a very, very, very pissed off Laxus came stomping in, took one look around, saw him, and came stomping (Fried, in his blurry mind, swore that the building was shaking) towards him. Looming over him with ice cold eyes and a hard snarl, Laxus reminded Fried very much of bloodthirsty dragons in the pages of the books he read as a child.

The wounded man didn't know what he was expecting with his secret love standing above him, and didn't bother caring at this point. He just wanted sleep- too many memories came back to him today and him bleeding to possibly death wasn't helping him stay awake, even though he should. So when Laxus wrapped his coat around Fried and picked him up bridal style, pressing the smaller man close to slow down the bleeding (at least that what the thin man thought), Fried didn't react. But his eyes did widen slightly as he watched Laxus open his mouth, sharp fangs starting growing. Sharp fangs much like a dragon slayer's. _'At least' _the green haired mage thought as his eyes slipped closed _'Laxus isn't staring me down with those eyes.' _Before Fried fell completely into the land of sleep, the last thing he heard was- "Rairyu no hoko*!"

_^^^^Border^^^^_

*Rairyu no hoko- Lightning Dragon's Roar


	8. Chapter 7

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 7 **

_**Warning- Descriptions of sexual activity. Nothing too detailed but still sex is mentioned. **_

Light filtered through the blinds and into Fried's closed eyes. He groaned and opened his eyes to find himself back in the motel room. Attempting to sit up, he hissed as pain crawled up from his side. "You are an idiot." Fried turned his head to the right to see Laxus sitting on the coach. His hands were on his knees and his eyes were staring straight at Fried. Usually, it would be very easy to know what the blonde was thinking from looking at his eyes. But right now they were blank, his emotions shielded from Fried. The small man gulped and tried to once again sit up. Laxus stood up and helped Fried sit up, the blankets slipping to now pool around his waist.

Fried looked at himself- he was shirtless and could feel the end of a pair of too big sweat pants covering his feet. His injuries were bandaged tight enough to stop infection and bleeding, but still loose enough to not cut off circulation in those areas. His un-bandaged hand came up to touch the side of his hand, feeling a large band aid. It didn't take a genius to figure out who patched him up. "Thank you for the first aid, Laxus."

"You wouldn't have needed it if you didn't try to fight the criminals alone."

"What happened to them?"

Laxus's blank eyes harden and he hissed out, poison dripping off of each word, "They tried to take you away from me, so I gave them what I felt was fair retribution. They are in the hospital now." Fried nodded, clearly remembering Laxus's appearance at the factory. The last words he heard came floating back to him, and he asked, "So you are a dragon slayer?"

"You remember that?"

"Just the name of your roar."

The blonde shrugged and said, "Yeah, I am. My dad stuck a lacrima in me because, supposedly, I was really sick as a kid. I hate the Old Man's lectures, so I just kept it hidden." _'Kinda like Cobra' _thought Fried, his brain flashing to the newest member of Fairy Tail.

"Why reveal it yesterday?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You mean earlier today." Fried's confusion must have been apparent because the taller man continued, "We got here at about six this morning. You got captured at about seven, and set that damn fire at about 7:30. Its eight p.m. right now. You have been asleep for about 13 hours."

Fired could only blink. 13 hours…. God, that's the longest time he has ever slept. But that thought didn't stay in his head for long, because another question took its place. "Why did you save me?"

"Because you belong to me."

Maybe it was his injuries or maybe because he was kidnapped by a bunch of drug dealers who wanted to rape him, but that answer just seemed to set him off. "I don't belong to you!" Laxus looked slightly taken back before his eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Any other time, Fried would be biting back his words in an attempt to stay on the now irritated dragon's good side. But right now was not one of those times. "It's exactly as I said it. I don't belong to you. I may follow you, but I'm not an object that you can own!"

Laxus snapped, "I never said you were an object! All I said was that you were mine!" Fried hissed back, "I know that. Seven years ago, when I bumped into you and you dragged me away, you told me that you owned me. When Meg was flirting with me, you told her that I was yours. But you know what? I have only been told that when someone wanted something from me, mainly my father. And I refuse to be used for-!"

Fried was abruptly cut off as Laxus slammed his lips on top of Fried's. For a first kiss, it was hard, demanding, and possessive. Nothing was sweet or magical or romantic about it like how first kisses were written in Lucy's and Levy's corny romance novels. The green haired mage gasped when Laxus bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and the blonde took that opening to shove his tongue into Fried's mouth. They battled for a short time and only parted when air became needed, a thin line of saliva still connecting them. Fried opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and blushed brightly at the sight before him.

The blonde dragon slayer was now on top of him, chest to chest, his legs wrapped around Laxus's waist. The lightning mage's forearms were braced against either side of Fried's head, trapping him. "L-Laxus?" The only answer Fried got was a deep, primal growl. Laxus buried his face into the side of Fried's neck, his now more deep voice becoming muffled. "For someone who knows quite a lot about dragons, you are blind to one little fact."

Fried moaned and grabbed the back of Laxus's shirt, as the stronger man started to attack his neck in sharp bites and harsh kisses. "W-What fact would that be?" Laxus lifted his head and stared down at Fried with dark, dark eyes, his hands down grasping Fried's thighs hard against his waist. Their erections rubbed together, creating delightful friction that had Fried arching his back off the bed.

"Dragons are very possessive over what they claim as theirs, and I claim you as mine."

The sex, for being Fried's first time, was rough, hard, and primal. Laxus took care to make sure his wounds didn't reopen but other than that, nothing was gentle. But it was absolutely the most fantastic experience Fried was put through. Laxus seemed to know where a kiss or a touch or a harsh bite would have Fried's toes curling and moans and groans endlessly streaming through bruised lips. The first orgasm had the young mage spiraling down into blinding light, scratching the still pounding dragon slayer's shoulders. As he came down from his high, Laxus whispered into his ear, "Don't think this is over yet. I have been waiting seven years for this, and I'm not going to let this end so soon."

Sometime later in the night, as Fried rode Laxus during another (fifth? sixth?) round, a fact about dragon mating came through Fried's head through the pure mush that now was his brain- Dragon were passionate lovers. They mated hard and fast, while still making sure their partners knew that they were protected, cherished, and taken care of.


	9. Chapter 8

**~Possession~**

**Chapter 8**

Fried groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He started foggily at the ceiling and attempted to move, but hissed and flopped back down onto his stomach as pain hit him like a freight train. Memories of last night started to fill his mind, and he blushed a bright, violent red to the tips of his ears and reburied his face into the pillow. Those noises he made last night… his blush darkened. They were so shameless. Fried's hand touched the other side of the bed, causing him to lift his head as he felt no warm, solid body. The sheets were slightly cold, so Laxus has been gone for quite some time.

A sad little smile made its way onto Fried's face. The mage once again tried to get himself out of bed to get dressed. Fried wasn't sure what his and Laxus's relationship would be now, but Fried would go to grave with what happened last night. Laxus isn't here, so his claim to Fried must have only been to Fried's virginity. And since dragon slayers weren't actually dragons, Fried wasn't sure how many characteristics and/or behaviors they shared. So the fact that went through his mind last night in his haze of sexual orgasms may not apply to Laxus. It stung a bit, the thought of being used for sex, but Fried was use to being hurt. _'At least the experience was pleasurably and Laxus didn't kick me out of the bed' _thought Fried as he hissed again as more pain shot through him, most notably just south of his back.

"Don't you dare move from that spot."

Fried looked up to watch as Laxus came through the front door, holding a tray of food and a plastic drug store bag. The green haired man slowly lowered himself back onto the mattress, switching over to lie on his side, and continued to watch the man that he just shared an eventful night with. Laxus set the tray and bag down on the bedside dresser before he began undressing. Despite seeing in him in the nude all night, Fried still blushed and simply stared.

His strong back and broad shoulders were decorated with red scratches that fill Fried with an odd sense of pride because _he _was the one that made them. Blue eyes traveled along Laxus long, toned arms and legs. Fried blushed a little harder as his eyes traveled south and landed on a nice, firm ass. The mage reburied his face into the pillow as Laxus turned, showing off his defined six pack abs and impressive below the belt size. The pink cheeked man looked up and his eyes followed Laxus, who walked around to the other side of the bed, crawled in, and got into the middle of the bed.

"Come here."

Obediently, Fried crawled into in Laxus's waiting open arms, back to chest, and gave a quiet 'eep' as one of those arms and both of the blonde's legs wrapped around him in a warm prison. The other hand reached and picked up the tray, setting in front of Fried. Laxus said, as he rambled around in the plastic bag, "It probably isn't the greatest since it came from the kitchen here, but at least it will get some food into your system." Fried didn't realized how hungry he was until he stared at the scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, and wheat toast, so he politely said 'thank you', leaned slightly forward to avoid dropping crumbles in the bed, and began to chow down. The arm around him dropped to loosely circled Fried's waist and the legs remained entwine with his own.

He held out a piece of bacon on top of a piece of toast and handed it to Laxus. Before the dragon slayer could say anything, Fried commented, "I don't know if you have eaten or not, but I'm not going to just sit here and eat in front of you without you eating something also." He heard the man snot a laugh as he took the offered food and started to munch on it. Fried handed Laxus a napkin over his shoulder, taking a large gulp of his ice water. Fried let out an unmanly squeal as something slightly chill touch his shoulders, gulping as Laxus chuckled out, "It's only some gel that'll help ease up your muscles. Relax." Now if only that gel could help find the bite marks, scratches, and hickeys on him so Fried didn't have to try and explain to the rest of the guild.

"Oh, thank you."

Fried could feel Laxus shrug while saying, "I take good care of what's mine." The green haired mage frowned before giving a quiet moan as the Thunder God dug his fingers into a tight knot. Fried asked, fearing a violent reaction, "Why were you possessive of me, even seven years ago before we formally met? And-" the younger man noticing for the first time the lack of bandages or evidence of yesterday morning's incident "what happened to my injuries?"

Laxus sighed and turned Fried around to have them face to face, his arms wrapping around the startled mage's waist and his legs entangling with the other's, and fell back against the pillows. Fried gasped and his face immediately buried itself into the side of the snickering dragon's neck. "Tell me what you know about how to get a dragon's interest."

"Be different, and they will want you."

Laxus nodded, "Yeah, that's right. When you bumped into me, there was something about you that I found strange. So I wanted you, and I pronounced that as much to you. You came back to Fairy Tail with me, and my interest kept deepening. Your crazy, loyal follower act gave me the confidence to properly claim you."

"Like last night?"

A lazy smirk spread across the blonde's face, "Like last night. Minus you trying to get yourself killed. Of course, the others kept giving me crap about not claiming you already since you weren't fooling any of us with that rather amusing showing. When I called them, after giving the Old Man the heads up that we're done with the request but are staying in town for the rest of the week, they congratulated me for finally getting you."

A sense of worry started to creep up Fried's spin at the mention of 'others', and he asked, "What others?"

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue."

Fried groaned. All the other dragon slayers knew about this?! Laxus, as if he could read minds, said, "I told Gajeel and Natsu to shove it, since neither of them have claimed Levy or Lucy. Sting also since he still needs to work things out with Cana after the drunken one night stand that they had. Rogue is slowly claiming Yukino, and Cobra already got Kinana. And Wendy, who you have to thank for telling me how to make the medicine that completely healed your injuries, has Romeo." The green haired mage blinked- that just explained a lot about what has been happening in the past couple of weeks. Of course, as nice as it was to learn all that, there was one big important question of Fried's mind that he had to ask. Lifting his head up from Laxus's shoulder, he asked-

"What happens now? With us?"

The blonde turned them around, so Fried was now holding Laxus against his chest, and answered, "You are my lover, mine and only mine. Just like I'm yours. We won't inform the rest of the guild- including Bixlow and Ever- until you are ready since I'm pretty sure you aren't right now." A light feeling threatened to lift Fried up into the sky, since the confession wasn't an "I'm in love with you" confession but something that was good enough for Fried to like. An "I want you and only you" confession"; it was close enough in Fried's mind.

"But as of right this minute," Laxus continued, biting right behind Fried's ear causing the younger man to hiss, "I think there are a few more things I would like to do to you."

_**~(Border)~**_

Author Notes: And that is all folks! Thank you reading! Oh, the on my profile soon will be a list of stories (including _Possession, What I Love About You, What's So Special About Me, _and _Dealing With Dragons and Female Mages_) in the slightly AU world that I created where Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Cobra join Fairy Tail. The list will be in chronological order in which the stories will take place. Oh, and I would like to thank Visca Biscanarza (an author on FF) for telling about one of her friend's like for the pairing Cana x Sting!


End file.
